Rules
The Emissary of Light, Cure Rose! The Emissary of Light, Cure Azure! We're Cure Rose and Cure Azure. We are here to save you from making a mistake on this wiki. We are also here to make sure you keep this wiki clean and nice for newer users and our fellow admins and leaders. What To Do "Shiro-chan, can you list the things of what to do, I'm kinda confused..." '– Sumi Sure Thing! We have some basic rules and regulations for the wiki. * '''NO BULLYING! ~ '''No body likes a bully on a wiki. Not a one that comes and shows people who is boss. That's why we don't tolerate it here. You might be giving feedback, and that's ok. But being in their face about how bad it is, can break a user's heart, and probably stop their series all together. That is not ok. * '''NO FOUL LANGUAGE! ~ '''This is a rule people see a lot, which is important. This place won't tolerate bad language on this wiki. The leaders and admins will see it as rude, and probably shows that you don't care about people or this wiki. Keep the language to yourself so an admin don't have to give you a punishment. * '''ADD CATEGORIES!! ~ '''Categories are important because they keep pages organized, and it makes it easier to find next gen series you want to look up. These categories are also important to our leaders and admins, so they don't think you are an unorganized person to be in this wiki. Keeping this wiki clean is important and nice. * '''50 WORDS OR MORE!! ~ '''This is a rule coming from other wikis related to Pretty Cure. Having a page with 49 words or less, is more likely going to get your page deleted than a page with 50 words or more. It just make things are easier and cleaner, and is not a big mess. Having extra pages with nothing makes things a lot harder for our admins to clean up and delete. * '''DON'T ADD EXTRA CATEGORIES THAT ARE RELATED TO IMPORTANT CATEGORIES!! ~ '''There is a thing going around of extra categories that are related to other important categories.(Categories that are made for the wiki alone) Like "Fan Series" and "Series", we need to keep those away from our wiki. It just makes a huge mess, and we don't want that. Leaders and Admins '"Sumi, what do you think we should do for our fellow Leaders and Admins..." '''- Shiro Gladly!! Our fellow Leaders and Admins are hard working people that are making this wiki be the best it can be. They are humans. They have their own problems and series to worry about. But they can take questions and advice for the series you are making. We have basic rules what to do for when you come across, or need them for something~ * '''BE RESPECTFUL!! ~ '''They are here to help, but in a good manner. Being a good person makes it more likely for you to get a good response from them. * '''GIVE CLEAR ANSWERS!! ~ '''You might be trying to ask a question, or trying to defense yourself from an argument with a Leader or Admin involved. You keep your language clear and reliable for what you are trying to say. We speak English on this wiki, so getting help is perfect for this rule. Rules for our Leaders and Admins Since we have clear rules for users to follow, Leaders and Admins need the same rules as anyone else. Having this power doesn't make you powerful, it isn't fair for others that have to follow other rules. ''Note~ These rules are made by multiple Leaders or Admins, not just one!!'' * 'FOLLOW THE BASIC RULES!! ~ '''We have the basic rules for everyone. Since everyone has to follow them, the Leaders and Admins have to also follow them. * '''HAVE GOOD ANSWERS FOR QUESTIONS!! ~ '''There are going to be questions from users, meaning you need to have good answers. It helps people have a good idea of what to do. * '''DON'T BE STRICTED OR MEAN!! ~ '''Even though you have the power of keeping the wiki from bad or mean language, is doesn't mean you also be mean and messy for the wiki. It shows you being very untrustworthy person to the wiki, which can make you lose your power of an admin or leader. Punishment '"Shiro, you said something about punisments. What are the punishments?..." '''- Sumi Oh Yeah!! Punishments are what you get when you haven't made a good choice on this wiki. These can get worse by how often you broke a rule or add nonsense on this wiki. The path of punishments~ # Warning # Warning # Warning # Blockage Things that can get you a Warning/Punishment * ''Extra Categories'' * ''Foul Language'' * ''49 or less words on a page'' * ''No Categories'' * ''Bullying''' Advertise '"Sumi, what are rules if people want to share other wikis..." '- Shiro Of Course!! Most people don't talk about if people want to share a wiki with others. Here are some rules~ * '''PERMISSION!! ~ '''You need permission from Leader and Admins to advertise. * '''TELL WHO YOU ASKED!! ~ '''You need to say who you got permissioned from and why you asked them when talking about one of your wikis. * '''ADVERTISE ON BLOG POSTS!! ~ '''Don't advertise on profile page or series/character pages. Blog posts are where you can only advertise a wiki. Thank you!! '" Hope you know the rules, and follow them properly!" '- Sumi '"Have a Great Day!" '''- ShiroCategory:Browse